


Garak’s Rod and Other Fun Things to Find in Your Cardassian

by the_last_dillards



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Orifice Search, Fingering, Garak in prison, M/M, Non-sexual fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Garak puts an old smuggler’s trick from his Order days to use.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	Garak’s Rod and Other Fun Things to Find in Your Cardassian

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Стержень Гарака и прочие занятные вещицы, которые можно найти в вашем кардассианце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054782) by [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020), [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



> Non beta'd so apologies if anything's funky.

Julian pushed his fingers deeper inside Garak’s ajan, feeling along every nook and cranny carefully. Garak took deep, steadying breaths. The Bajoran guard stared at them unabashedly.

Fingering Garak was something Julian had fantasized about more often than he would ever care to admit. He’d fantasized about sticking a number of things in Garak actually. This was not how he’d imagined the first time to go.

It wasn’t even fingering really. Sure, Julian was pretty certain that Garak was at least a little aroused right now if the dark scale ridges were anything to go by. But context was everything. 

And in the current context, Julian was here for professional reasons. Gloved up with two fingers deep inside his friend, looking for a datarod that Garak had shoved up there sometime during his daily constitutional inside Quark’s holosuites before returning to his unit in DS9’s holding cells.

Garak really was an idiot sometimes. Did he think that the security scanners wouldn’t pick up a metal rod inside of him? And he wasn’t doing anyone a favor by refusing to take it out. No, that honor had been delegated to Doctor Bashir; the only person on station with the right training and authority to perform these sorts of body searches and that Garak would consent to.

Garak made a noise. Julian paused and looked up at him. 

“Are you in any pain?”

“No, my dear, I am not.”

“Alright, well, let me know if that changes. I’m just trying to find whatever you jammed up inside yourself, not punish you for it.”

Garak grunted. Whether in acknowledgement or discomfort or, well, something else, Julian wasn’t sure. 

One thing that was sure, however, this wouldn’t be good for Julian’s masturbatory habits. Now, beyond outdated images in textbooks, he had actual experiences to accompany his fantasies. 

Garak, pants down, handcuffs on, trying to hold back little noises. The feeling of the Cardassian around him, wet and warm and surprisingly loose. The hard outline of Garak’s cock tucked away just on the other side of a soft wall, tip barely peeking out. The heavy scent of him. The sight of him. He was so very close to Julian’s face, with that fine microscaling around his slit parting so very nicely for Julian. _Gods._ The only thing missing was the taste.

And Julian would ponder over that later, he was sure, so long as he could manage to forget the feeling of eyes staring at the back of his neck.

Julian shifted his angle, trying to reach just a little bit deeper. There! Something brushed the tip of a finger. He pushed his hand up harder, scissoring his fingers and trying to pinch them around the object. He let out a triumphant _Ahah!_ as he finally got a grip on the datarod and pulled it from Garak’s body. Julian didn't even register the strangled sound Garak made in response, the thrill of success rushing through him.

The Bajoran held out an evidence bag and Julian plopped the device into it. He stood up, gave a quick sanitizing wipe to Garak’s nether regions, pulled off his gloves, and threw them into the reclamator. 

Julian scrubbed down his hands in the sink as he scolded, “Don’t do that again, Garak. I don’t care what you have on there or why, it was a foolish idea and will only get you in trouble longer.”

A second security officer entered the room. He put a hand on his phaser as Garak’s cuffs were undone so that the Cardassian could shuffle his trousers back over his hips.

“Why, my dear doctor, I have no idea what you mean! Like I told Constable Odo, I have no idea how that got there. Perhaps a disgruntled guard slipped it into my food to frame me. I assure you, there is nothing more important in my mind than getting out of here so that we may resume our lunch discussions.”

Cuffs slapped back on, Garak continued trying to talk as he was led out the door.

“I just finished an Orion novel that I know you’ll simply abhor, doctor. Perhaps the next time you decide to take the time to visit, I could show you...” 

The sound of his voice trailed off as the door slid shut. Julian shook his head fondly. He supposed he had been getting lax in finding time to visit lately. It was all these medical conferences he kept being invited to. He’d make it up to Garak though. He would.

**Author's Note:**

> Garak: I shoved a datarod up my ajan and now that’s Your problem, Julian. 
> 
> 04/15/20: Did some fixing up on awkward phrasing. Also now realizing I missed a chance to refer to Garak's purse as being used to carry things.
> 
> Comments and kudos on _MY_ fic? It's more likely than you think. (Free PC check.)


End file.
